Mesh networking is a way to route data and instructions between nodes. A node can be any device connected to a computer network. Nodes can be computers, routers, or various other networked devices. On a TCP/IP network, a node is any device with an Internet Protocol (IP) address. Mesh networking allows for continuous connections and reconfiguration around broken or blocked paths by “hopping” from node to node until the destination is reached. Mesh networks differ from other networks in that the component parts can all connect to each other via multiple hops, and they generally are not mobile devices. In a packet-switching network, a hop is the trip a data packet takes from one router or intermediate node in a network to another node in the network. On the Internet (or a network that uses TCP/IP), the number of hops a packet has taken toward its destination (called the “hop count”) is kept in the packet header.
Wireless mesh networks employ intelligent nodes typically including a wireless (e.g. radio) transmitter and receiver, a power source, input devices, sometimes output devices, and an intelligent controller, such as a programmable microprocessor controller with memory. In the past, wireless mesh networks have been developed having configurations or networks for communication that are static, dynamic or a hybrid of static and dynamic. Power for these networks has been supplied either via wires (the nodes are “plugged in”) or from batteries in each node. As the size, power, and cost of the computation and communication requirements of these devices has decreased over time, battery-powered wireless nodes have gotten smaller; yet, the computing demands on the wireless nodes have increased.
Wireless mesh network technology can be used for deploying sensors as nodes in a variety of different environments for monitoring diverse parameters such as, for example, temperature, pressure, and humidity. These types of networks can be denoted wireless sensor networks (WSN). Each sensor in a WSN is typically powered by a battery and therefore has a limited energy supply and operational capability. Because the sensors are constantly monitoring the environment and communicating with other nodes, it is important to efficiently manage the power consumed by each sensor. Further, it is important to monitor the operational status of each of the sensors.
Given that most WSN devices are battery powered, the overall network lifetime depends on the efficiency with which sensing, computing, and data transmission by the sensors can be achieved. Because the power requirements for wireless communication by the sensors are orders of magnitude higher than the other sensor operations, it is critical that operation of the radios on these devices be managed carefully. This is primarily achieved by turning the radio on only when devices need to send and/or receive data. The operational lifetime of the network, thus, depends on the ability to identify and schedule wakeup and sleep times for the radios in the wireless network nodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,850,502 describes a join process for a wireless mesh topology network. In the network, nodes have multiple spatial coverage sub-sectors together covering a larger sector angle and a node can establish connection with other nodes located in directions covered by its sub-sectors. The join process adds a joining node to the network and includes having the joining node listen to sub-sectors at a specific receiving frequency for a defined time. Thereafter, the network node changes its sub sectors and its receiving frequencies according to a defined timing and sequence. Active network nodes transmit organized invitation data packets on defined sectors, frequencies and timing, based on relative location and relative angle orientation deduced from sub-sectors already in use for existing internal network communication. This reduces frequency interference in the network and reduces time required for the join process.
Thus, an apparatus and method for admitting new devices in a self-healing, self-organizing mesh network are needed.